DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): This SBIR project will establish the Sociometrics Institute for Professional Development. The Institute will link research and practice in the development, implementation, and evaluation of teen pregnancy prevention and teen STD/HIV/AIDS prevention programs. Two professional development certificates will be offered to individuals who take a specified curriculum: the first certificate will be in program evaluation; the second, in program development and sustainability. In Phase I the Investigator and associates will develop the Institute's curriculum and prototype course materials with input from a practitioner advisory panel consisting of 30 representatives of the target market: teachers, directors and staff members of community-based organizations, and family planning/managed care clinic-based practitioners. They will also explore the feasibility of the Institute's granting participants continuing education unit (CEU) and the professional credits useful for job advancement. Finally, recognizing the diversity of individual learning styles and the varying time and funding available to the nation's teachers and practitioners, the researchers will explore a variety of educational formats for awarding course credit. The main format will be in-person workshops and courses held during the summer at a university near Sociometrics' office (Stanford) as well as before, during, or after annual meetings of relevant professional associations (e.g., NOAPPP, the National Organization on Adolescent Pregnancy, Parenting, and Prevention, Inc.; CACSAP, the California Alliance Concerned with School Age Parents; and Advocates for Youth). For some courses, a correspondence course option will also be offered, in which practitioners can go over the multimedia training curricula in their own homes, schools, or offices, and obtain course credit by passing a brief examination. The correspondence course materials will include--in addition to printed textbooks and student workbooks--user's choice of video, interactive CD/ROM, or access to on-line course materials on the Internet.